<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pleasure of Poison by WadaFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905840">The Pleasure of Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics'>WadaFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, But not really cause Power Bottom Ferdinand, Ferdie is 18 &amp; Hubert is 20, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Riding, Stubborn Sex, Top Hubert von Vestra, ferdibert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing for the upcoming Battle of the Eagle and Lion, Hubert contemplates a nefarious plan to craft a poison to infect the other houses with. However, when testing the mixing of said poison, he makes a large mistake. Suddenly, he has infected himself with a toxic gas that works as an aphrodisiac. His body feels as if it's on fire and his mind is sluggish. To make matters worse, a loud knocking pounds at his door from none other than Ferdinand von Aegir. Unable to contain himself, he opens to door and drags Ferdinand in to also be infected by the aphrodisiac, leaving them both victims to undeniable lust. </p><p>(AKA: Hubert is dumb and poisons himself with an aphrodisiac. Ferdinand investigates the loud noise and ends up also infected. Both are far too horny and must fuck away the effects of the aphrodisiac.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pleasure of Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic won my poll, so I hope you all enjoy a cliché aphrodisiac themes fic for ferdibert!<br/>I am far too addicted to making Pre Time-Skip content as well, so I hope you guys also love them &lt;3</p><p>The fic is really just porn with no plot, so be warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Battle of the Eagle and Lion was only two weeks away, all three houses were feeling the effects of the pressure. While this would not be the first time all three groups came together on the battlefield, as the mock battle had a smaller section of each house represent their classes, it was far more crucial to succeed. Not only was there a reward in store for the winning class, but the battle was a traditional event, so winning it helped to bring a sense of pride that would be echoed throughout the entire monastery.</p><p>The Black Eagles had already proved their superiority in the mock battle, but this would be the best show of their skill. Under the tutelage of Byleth, the class of rather eccentric students had come together to work as a surprisingly cohesive unit. Although, both Edelgard and Hubert had been nervous about having their “unique” class being taught by the rather young, inexperienced mercenary turned professor, things had gone as smoothly as they could for their rowdy group. All missions went successfully, and each student was mastering their select skills.</p><p>However, that didn’t mean that Hubert was going to merely assume victory was guaranteed. One had to be prepared for all possibilities, so he had considered various outcomes where their class failed. He tried to pinpoint different weaknesses that could be removed or at least slightly remedied in their strategies to secure an easier success. Perhaps his means of observing and gathering intel on the other houses weren’t the most honorable (or noble as some <em>buffoons</em> would say), but his eavesdropping did earn him important intel on none other than Claude von Riegan.</p><p>While lingering behind around the officers’ academy, Hubert had caught a short conversation between Hilda and Claude as they were leaving their classroom. He had not planned to listen much, as their conversation was honestly rather boring and pedestrian, but then there was a short mention of a “mild stomach poison” that Claude seemed to have possession of and desired to use. From what he made of the conversation, it seemed the scheming house leader had thought of using it before in the mock battle, but had resisted.</p><p>Hubert had quickly grown paranoid at the thought. Even if Hilda laughed and teased him, saying how they could never go through with something so tedious, he was not set at ease. Instead, Hubert began to consider using such nefarious tactics to gain an edge on the enemy as well. No one would be the wiser. Besides, if Claude was willing to concoct such a dastardly scheme, well, two could play at that game.</p><p>Thus, Hubert began his private mission to locate an effective poison to craft. The only issue was that he has left all of his personal journals and textbooks on potion crafting back in Enbarr. After all, he and Lady Edelgard were trying to keep a low profile. If any of the members of the church caught wind of him holding such books in his personal dorm, well, it would likely be a large red flag. Plus, Seteth was a stubborn man, and he had removed all good literature from the libraries at Garegg Mach. So, Hubert could not even find a book to borrow secretly from the academy’s collections for his plan.</p><p>This left Hubert with only one option: to go to the market and secretly shop from the more shady merchants for both a book and needed ingredients to craft his poison. He wished to make a blend that would be potent but not fatal. He split his plan into two weeks. The first week at the market, he went as an errand for Byleth and collected their supplies for the class, as well as a book from a shifty merchant. The catch was that the book was written in a different language, which Hubert was having trouble deciphering. Yet, through using various papers and other texts, he believed he might have found the right poison to craft.</p><p>It would be simple enough. The following week he went on a personal trip to the market, gathering the different ingredients for the selected poison. He quickly paid and smuggled his wares back to his dorm, perfectly undetected. He only had a few days before the battle, so he figured he might as well begin trying to practice mixing the poison as soon as possible. He had plans that evening with his lady, but he prepared everything so that he could work when others were away from the dorms in the afternoon the next day.</p><p>Things seem to follow schedule, too. Hubert goes for his morning coffee and training before returning to his dorm far earlier than usual. He quickly locks his door, looking to the book he has marked with random notes all over the page of his chosen poison. If he managed to get his translations right, he believed this would make his enemy unable to move or function. Their bodies would be <strong>overheated</strong>, perhaps even fatigued and sore, as well as having suffered some sort of <em>mind alteration</em>. He wasn’t one hundred percent, but he interpreted the side effects as blurry visions, body aches, and pressure to the head.</p><p>All of which sounded wonderful, so he got to work. He measured out the various liquids, crushing up a few roots and leaves as well, sprinkling them into the large glass vial. Yet, as he goes to grab the final elixir to add into his poison, things suddenly take a drastic turn. As soon as a few drops hit into the vial, a large <strong>explosion</strong> bursts the glass. It does not shatter, but a loud boom can be heard echoing through the walls. A large puff of pink tinted smoke starts to rise from the vial, flooding into the room.</p><p>Coughing loudly, Hubert stumbles back as he inhales far too much of the fumes. It seems never ending, the smoke pouring out of the glass into the air. Hubert finds himself trying to cover his mouth and turn away from the source, quickly shifting to a corner of the tiny room. Yet, it’s useless. The pink smoke is <em>inhaled</em>. It surprisingly doesn’t have a bad scent, perhaps even slightly pleasant with an almost sweet fragrance to it. Yet, it caused Hubert to hunch over and hack his lungs out, his body now having inhaled plenty of the smoke.</p><p>At first, Hubert is unsure if this was supposed to happen, and that perhaps he missed this portion of the directions. He would end up sickly for a short while, having foolishly poisoned himself with his own brew. However, as the effects begin to quickly settle inside of him, he knew something was horribly wrong.</p><p>He had made a <em>giant</em> mistake.</p><p>At an alarming pace, his body began to rise in temperature. It was as if he were burning alive from the inside. It was all consuming, making him slouch against the wall as he tries to ignore how his skin feels as if it were set aflame from some wildly tossed fireball. He quickly removes the gloves from his hands, staring at how clammy his palms have already become in a matter of minutes. A full body shudder runs down his spine, but he is anything but cold.</p><p>Grunting, he feels a sudden dull ache begin to pulse through him. It starts as a small thrum in his gut, but begins to surround his entire body, especially at his waist and below. His knees nearly buckle, and he keeps pressed against the wall from the nasty heat that continues to overwhelm him. He can feel a shift in his body, losing clarity of his mind. It grows foggy, similar to the state of the room. It was as if the pink clouds settled into his brain, <strong>infecting</strong> his every thought and desire.</p><p>His mind is so damn sluggish as he attempts to unbutton the jacket of his uniform, failing at the buttons with his trembling fingers. He needs it off, but he is barely capable of undoing the collar before a loud banging starts at his door. He is startled, his usual mental quickness long gone. He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this, and he had thought everyone had been gone from the dorms before he began. Yet, the knocking and muffled sound of familiar yelling is heard through the wooden door.</p><p>“Hubert! I demand you open this door! What was that loud, terrible sound? Answer me!” Ferdinand calls out, pounding his fist against the door. He has simply been polishing some armor in his room, a hobby he rather enjoyed, when a massive boom scared him half to death. He was not surprised when the source of the noise came from the direction of Hubert’s dorm, seeing a faint hint of smoke sliding under the door.</p><p>His voice is <em>obnoxious</em>, and he more or less repeats the same phrases as Hubert refused to open the door. It was at that moment that he truly knew he was in deep trouble. The sound of Ferdinand calling out to him sets off another switch within his burning body. The final little piece needed to set the so-called “poison” into place. Hearing Ferdinand calling out to him in the hallway, knowing that his body was right there waiting for him, it sparked a <strong>carnal</strong> urge like Hubert has never felt before in his life.</p><p>Gasping, Hubert nearly trips on his own feet as he walks towards the door, dragging himself across the room. He stops a few steps away, as the rubbing of his hips and legs begins to set off an unbearable friction. That prior ache grows into a throbbing need in the form of a hardening erection within Hubert’s trousers. <em>Shame</em> causes him to freeze, stunned and appalled that he was growing aroused at the sound of Ferdinand yelling at him in the corridor.</p><p>He knows he should ignore him. That he should pretend he isn’t here and allow the side effects of whatever strange potion he made wear off with time, but he can’t. His ability to reason and properly think is dwindling by the second, replaced with much more crude desires. It felt as if baser, more <em>animalistic</em> instincts were settling inside his body. It felt as if he did not grab Ferdinand and drag him into his room this very instance, well he might just die from the way his cock twitches beneath the fabric of his smallclothes, already leaking precum without being touched.</p><p>Grunting, Hubert unlocks the door and swings it open, staring directly at Ferdinand who still had a hand raised to knock repeatedly upon the door. The look on his face is of annoyance, but it quickly shifts to confusion at the way Hubert is hunched over, leaning upon the doorway to even stand. While he attempts to ask him what had happened to cause such a loud noise and his haggard appearance, his eyes catch sight of a strange outline in the other’s pants and wafting pink fumes that ooze out of the room.</p><p>Before he can take a step back, a hand grabs his wrist and drags him forward into the room. The door shuts tight behind him, and Ferdinand is greeted with the remaining clouds of smoke that linger within the air. He tries to cover his face, but he still <strong>coughs</strong> and feels his eyes begin to water. Inhaling the strange smoke, Ferdinand starts to feel light headed. He glares at Hubert, though his expression is hard to read with his brow furrowed from the burst of heat surrounding his body.</p><p>“I...I do not know what is wrong with me, but I do not care at that moment...I..I simply...I-” Hubert’s words are tangled in his throat, especially as he stares feverishly at Ferdinand. He can see him also beginning to tremble, pulling off his cravat and wiping at the sweat that was sitting upon his forehead.</p><p>“W-What...did you do to me? I..I feel so hot..and tingly…” Ferdinand mutters, going over to grab Hubert by his loosened collar, shoving him against the door. “A-Answer me! What sort...<em>nnngh</em>, poison is this?” He tries to keep calm, but his entire body burns with a hunger for the touch of another.</p><p>More specifically, for <strong>Hubert</strong> to touch <em>him</em>.</p><p>Hubert groans as Ferdinand holds him by his collar, making it a little harder to breathe. He takes raspy breaths as the smoke finally begins to die down. Not that it mattered, as it’s effects had already begun on both men. Hubert had inhaled far more, but Ferdinand had enough within his body to cause an obvious effect.</p><p>“Not sure...but..I..I would wager a guess on <em>nnngh</em>...I made an accidental aphrodisiac…” Hubert mutters, taking sharp, choked out breaths as Ferdinand nearly strangles him with his grip at his collar.</p><p>“Aphrodisiac?! You...you...did this on purpose!” He drops him, but still keeps him against the door with his body blocking him in place. “Perverted! Disgusting! Low life-”</p><p>His words should offend him and cause him to fight back, but Hubert only feels the tightness within his trouser grow worse. He would be a liar if he said he never thought of being in this situation; Ferdinand screaming such profanities at him from that “noble” mouth of his. He shifts his legs forward, just enough to brush against the other.</p><p>“You may be hard of hearing,...b-but I did say <em>accidental</em>, Ferdinand…” Hubert moans, their hips bumping against one another as he takes a step forward. He is pleasantly surprised to feel the other’s erection pressed against his own, alerting him that both were suffering from the same dilemma.</p><p>Ferdinand doesn’t reply, as the aphrodisiac had begun to really overtake his body. He gasped at that small contact, quickly moving his hips to rut forward against him. Relief quickly hits both men, making the heat a little less unbearable as they grind into each other, slow and hesitant. He <strong>hates</strong> it. He <strong>hates</strong> how his body is acting against his mind, making him so unbelievably aroused right now. He couldn’t even think, as his head was only filled with the urge to be stretched and filled by none other than his most "hated" classmate.</p><p>“Are you...<em>ahh</em>...going to take responsibility...for your m-mistake?” Has Ferdinand mumbles, staring back into his eyes with a painful look on his face. He felt so wanton, desperate to eliminate this heat from his body and mind. He wants to rip off his clothes and throw himself at Hubert, but at the same time, he wants nothing to do with him. He wants to spit at him and tell him he’s a bastard for concocting such a heinous potion and infecting him with it through his mistakes.</p><p>Alas, it seems the aphrodisiac wins over the stubbornness and bitterness of his feelings.</p><p>“If you ask me to, then yes…” Hubert whispers back, a bit of a smirk on his lips. Even through the flashes of heat and lust, he manages to be condescending. But his arrogant attitude isn’t appreciated by Ferdinand. The younger man quickly grabs at Hubert again, tossing him over onto the bed and crawling over top of him.</p><p>He straddles himself at his hips, beginning to grind his ass over his straining cock in his trousers. Hubert gasps and moans from the sudden forceful lead Ferdinand takes, holding him down with his arms on his chest. Biting on his lip, there is a part of him that wants to kiss him. To shove his tongue into his mouth and allow their bodies to obey the command of the aphrodisiac. To ignore his so-called hatred for this bitter man in the middle of this extreme situation. After all, they didn’t have to talk about it. Just a one time <em>mistake</em>. Easy. Simple.</p><p>So, he begins to let loose his inhibitions and grow unmistakably lewd.</p><p>Ferdinand moves to unbutton Hubert’s shirt, his fingers tugging at the uniform to rip it off of the other man, but a pair of hands quickly move to stop him. A huff leaves Ferdinand's lips as he tries to pull himself away from the loose grip. There was no use in being so stubborn in this situation.</p><p>“What do...y-you think you are..trying to do...<em>nngh</em>..here, Aegir?” Hubert manages to slip the words between sharp breaths as Ferdinand has not stopped rutting against him. It is absolutely maddening to just feel the plush curve of his ass rubbing repeatedly against his cock. His entire face is colored a bloody red hue, sweat still beading across his forehead as the infernal heat won’t stop consuming his body.</p><p>“What does it...hah...look like? <em>Hnngh</em>,...I’m trying to d-deal with the...mess you m-made!” He growls, pulling hard enough to break from his grip and tear off a few of the buttons on his jacket. He hadn’t intended to do so, but the noise Hubert made was <strong>delectable</strong>. The sudden high pitched gasp only enhanced the burning desire within his tainted body and mind.</p><p>“H-Heathen! Watch what you're doing!" Hubert barks at him, his jacket now wide open and hanging on by the sleeves over his arms. “W-Wait a damn moment, I-” His voice catches in his throat as Ferdinand continues to forcefully rip at the shirt, pulling him upwards from the mattress to tear it off his body and toss the poor jacket to the floor.</p><p>“Quiet! I-It’s not like..I...I want to do this, but…” Ferdinand begins to explain himself, trying to defend the perverted decision his hazy mind is making in this moment. “..I have t-to! <em>Goddess</em>,..Hubert..It’s just...it’s so hot.” His voice lowers, falling into a quiet whisper.</p><p>Pouting softly, he meets his gaze, lips quivering as everything is his body aches and burns. He felt sicker than if he were bedridden in the infirmary. It was alarming how flush his body had become, eyes lidded as his lashes came down and bat away a few misty tears in the corners. His hands reach to grab onto Hubert’s own pair, bringing them up to his chest. He caused the other to grip around the fabric, leaning downwards so that he can press their sweaty foreheads together.</p><p>“I-I know. I feel it, too…” Hubert mutters, feeling the shift of his weight as he runs his hands across his chest through the jacket.</p><p>“Please...touch me. Undress me, Hubert.” Ferdinand whispers back, eyes shifting to across the room. He hates to beg, especially Hubert of all people, but his pride had to be swallowed. If the two of them just kept bickering the entire time, then nothing good would come of it. His personal feelings and pride would have to be pushed aside to confront the larger issue at hand.</p><p>The issue that Ferdinand was unbelievably <em>desperate</em> to have sex with his petty rival, no matter the shame that may reside for both men afterwards.</p><p>Luckily, Hubert does not reply with words, but with his actions. His fingers begin to work each button from their holes, while his face presses forward to breathe in the scent of Ferdinand. He had the lingering scent of whatever oil he had been using for weapon maintenance upon his skin, along with the salt of his sweat. Nudging his nose and inhaling him further, Hubert feels compelled to press his tongue across his neck, licking at the sweat droplets and kissing at the skin with his lips, soft and delicate.</p><p>“<em>Oooh</em>,...H-Hubert,...why are you…?” He doesn't complete the thought, simply moaning as Hubert finishes with his buttons, letting his fingers run across the warm skin. He can feel just how hot he has gotten, as both of their bodies ran temperatures as if they were <em>feverish</em>. Which, perhaps in a manner of speaking, both were under a sort of feverish spell. As Hubert begins to suck and bite at the salty skin, trailing around his collar to glide across to the other side of his neck. Greedily, he licks up the sweat, trembling along with Ferdinand as their bare chests press against one another.</p><p>Skin on skin contact seemed to provide a wave of relief. The touch is <strong>cooling</strong>, like a refreshing oasis in a desert. Quickly, both men scramble to remove the rest of the clothes that acted as barriers between them. Fingers claw and grab at each other’s trousers, unbuttoning and sliding each off of one another. Hubert is the first to have himself nude and exposed, with Ferdinand following a moment behind.</p><p>It is strangely quiet as the two are forced to address the situation at hand. Ferdinand looks down at Hubert, his heart pounding in his ears as he finds him oddly...attractive. He shouldn’t. He should be repulsive, right? This pretentious, caustic man who always belittled him should have been considered appalling to him, but that was so far from the truth. Maybe it was simply the aphrodisiac making him wanton for any breathing person, but staring at Hubert beneath him, he is <em>speechless</em>.</p><p>He was upsettingly handsome, with his pale skin aglow with pink from the heat of the aphrodisiac. Plus, sweat was still dripping down his tall, slender body. He eyes his cute, puffy nipples, looking rather tempting to bite, but he resists that urge. He ogles his cock for longer than necessary, too. Simply admiring the length and thickness. He was….rather endowed and had a bit of hair at the hips. Unlike himself, who liked to keep rather trim there.</p><p>“You are….staring.” Hubert mumbles, as if he had not been doing the exact same thing. Studying Ferdinand’s body, the muscles of his thighs, seemingly from his years of horseback riding both as a child and now within his cavalier training. Even his build was starting to show small signs of muscle growth. Not much yet, but with his current regime and fighting style, well, in a few years he'd likely fill out quite nicely.</p><p>As for now, he’s still <em>enchanting</em> to behold. Hubert found himself licking his lips, feeling a dryness in his throat as Ferdinand’s body was sprinkled with freckles across his skin, and his own cock looked needy as it weeps with precum dribbling at the tip. A sick part of him wants to taste it, but he refused to submit himself to something so vulgar. After all, this was to cure the side effects of the aphrodisiac; nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>“Righ, uhh...s-sorry.” Ferdinand quickly backpedals, sitting up some to rest on his knees between his thighs. He rubs his own legs together, unsure of exactly where the two were going now. If this was supposed to be a gentle love making session, he would be kissing Hubert by now. Telling him how beautiful he was, caressing his body, and eagerly warming them both up for the main event. At least, that was what he <em>imagined</em> sex to be like. But it wasn’t here. This was to be quick, hard, fast, and over soon.</p><p>So, Ferdinand leans down to grab his pants, pulling out a small bottle of oil. It had been in his pocket from his armor maintenance. Although, he did not always use it for such innocent deeds. There were evenings where he lied awake, mind plagued with <em>guilt</em> and <em>hormones</em> as he thought of being utterly stretched on the cock of a "mysterious man". His fantasies usually didn’t have faces to them. Just a body as he touched himself, wishing for another to be holding onto him. He fears that after this day, his mind would fill the blank face with that of Vestra.</p><p>Oh, how he would <strong>loathe</strong> the man more if he became the source of his sick fantasies.</p><p>“You just...<em>ahhh</em>, have that...on you?” Hubert asks, looking rather bemused as Ferdinand opens the bottle. He had planned on stretching himself, but Hubert steals the vial from his hand and uses it on his own three fingers. “Allow me...<em>nnngh</em>, I-I think only another’s touch can...h-help.” He offers an explanation, as if he needed to excuse the fact he wants to feel how tight Ferdinand would squeeze onto his fingers.</p><p>“J-Just be...gentle-” Ferdinand warns him, eyebrows twitching as the cool touch of the oil and fingers brush over his hole. He had adjusted to lift his hips, resting on his knees as he hovered over Hubert’s waist. The touch alone makes him nearly collapse, but he takes in a few deep breaths and tries to focus on the relief it provides from the way his body <strong>aches</strong> for Hubert’s body.</p><p>A single finger slides in with relative ease, gliding in and out as he slicks the hole with the oil. It seems to work rather well, as if it had been done before. Usually, Hubert would make such an observation out loud to taunt Ferdinand, but his tongue is tangled. The sounds that Ferdinand begins to make as he’s fingered are unbelievable.</p><p>Breathy. Loud. Shameless.</p><p>The aphrodisiac truly enhanced every single touch, and Ferdinand needed this fire to stop engulfing everything inside of him. So, he eagerly takes a second finger, eyes crossing then closing as he attempts to press back. It is hard to move in his current position, but soon enough he would have full control. Then, Hubert would be at his <em>mercy</em>. He would use him like a toy, personally fitted and made just for his pleasure.</p><p>As Hubert adds the third finger, he grows a little rash with the pumping of his hand. The wet squelching sound is obscene, as well as the creaking of the bed as Ferdinand tries to get those long, thin fingers deeper inside of him. Yet, Hubert is just so blindsided by his own lust, his cock ignored for such a long time. It throbbed in need, wanting to be touched and relieved. He knows it will only be a few moments longer, but he feels so impatient. Hungry to slip himself deep inside of Ferdinand and feel the ecstasy of being freed of this erotic curse on both of their bodies.</p><p>“E-Enough.” Ferdinand rasps, trembling as he pulls himself off of those fingers. He feels the flames immediately return, but not for much longer. “...Inside me. <em>Mhmph</em>,....get inside me, now.” He demands, not requests.</p><p>Shakily, Ferdinand readjusts himself to his prior position, legs spread as he grabs Hubert’s cock and strokes it nice and slow. The sudden touch of another makes Hubert jerk, leaking more precum down his length, which Ferdinand used to slick the tip of his cock before positioning his hole over the head. He doesn’t have the energy to even tease him or make him plead for it, since every thought in his head just <strong>screamed</strong> at him to slip it inside already. So, he takes the plunge.</p><p>Cautiously, he sinks down onto Hubert’s cock, feeling the thick length spread him further than the fingers as he lowers himself inch by inch. His entire body sings in delight as he settles onto him, even though he can’t stop shaking all over. It’s a pleasant shiver, as his hands fall forward to balance himself from the massive stretch. It both <em>soothes</em> and <em>stings</em> at the same time, but he knows all he wants is more. It’s not enough to simply be stuffed, he has to have this fever fucked out of his body.</p><p>“<em>A-Ahh!</em> Oh,...F-Ferdinand, <em>nngh</em>!” Hubert cries out as the other man sinks onto him, taking his entire cock in one fluid motion. He was overstimulated immediately from the intensity of how warm and tight his ass squeezed his length. He wasn’t even moving, and he already feared cumming far too soon. Yet, the aphrodisiac helps him to resist such an embarrassing display, as it requires much more before letting go of his body from its grasp.</p><p>“Damn,...b-bigger than I...I would have imagined…” Ferdinand pants, gently rolling his hips as he adjusts to the size. It wasn’t a complaint, though. More of a happy surprise, as he just barely lifts his hips to sink his cock deeper inside. As he steadies himself upon his lap, he catches the small smirk that finds its way back on the other’s face.</p><p>“So,...you have imagined...me before?” Hubert attempts a snarky remark, but he doesn’t get much farther than that. Ferdinand shuts him up effectively by starting to bounce upon his cock, sliding himself up and down upon the length with an unmatched craving.</p><p>The quick, heated movements makes Hubert whine underneath him like a whore. He is a filthy mess, unraveling at the seams as Ferdinand makes him his little <strong>plaything</strong>. He can do nothing but grip at the sheets for dear life, his breath ragged and near hyperventilating. His own heart is pounding like a drum beneath his ribs, banging louder and louder as Ferdinand pounds his ass onto his cock without a moment to catch his breath.</p><p>It’s <em>euphoria</em>. His cock surrounded and clenched by his welcoming heat each time he comes down to meet his hips. The pleasant smacking of skin echoes in the room, and the stench of sweaty sex begins to fill his nostrils. It overcomes the lingering sweet scent of the aphrodisiac. Perhaps that was a sign it was wearing off. Just a little longer, then maybe the fire <em>scalding </em>across his skin would come to an end. However, a part of him inside nearly wished for it to never end. To bask in this glorious moment forever. His body has never felt such immense bliss, allowing himself to be devoured by another person in the heat of passion.</p><p>“<em>Nngh</em>,...d-do a little work, Hubert!...I-I can’t..do it all..<em>mhmm</em>...myself.” Ferdinand whines, growing a little bit tired as he kept picking up in speed and force. It was hard to keep such a back breaking momentum, even with the libido boost from the aphrodisiac.</p><p>Hearing those naughty words, Hubert opens his lidded eyes enough to properly look at Ferdinand finally. He gawks in awe as he looked like an erotic angel, as if a small halo wrapped around his disheveled hair from the faint light peeking into the room. It’s obscene, but he finds himself cherishing the racy sight. He looked as if he were fucked into silly ecstasy, mouth agape in a wide O shape, brows furrowed and twitching, and his eyes glossy with pure passion. Not to mention the blush that covers his face down to his neck and shoulders.</p><p>It was like a work of art to see Ferdinand ride his cock with such a determined look in his eyes, whimpering each time he smacks down and nearly brushes against that little spot deep down inside.</p><p>Snapping out of his delirious sex thoughts, Hubert reaches from the bed to grab onto Ferdinand’s hips. Digging his nails into his flesh, he gets a firm grip before starting to buck upwards into his ass. Quickly, he begins to ram inside of him, meeting with his stuttering hips. He summons up all of his energy, growing utterly breathless and loud with his grunts. Hubert had no self control in this situation. He was completely surrendering himself to the bliss, thrusting into his ass like a man on the brink of desperation.</p><p>“<em>O-Ohhh</em> Ferdinand!” He cries, his eyes starting to <strong>water</strong> from how he overestimates himself with the absolute heaven that is Ferdinand's ass. Tears spill down his face, and he knows he can’t last much longer. His body was reaching that climax, accumulating with each slam against Ferdinand’s prostate.</p><p>“Yes! <span class="u">Hnngh</span>,...H-Hubert! I...I...can’t-” He can barely speak, whining as he slurs all of his words. Ferdinand needed to cum, so he reached down to grab one of Hubert’s hands from his hips and presses it to his cock. “T-Touch me,...<em>nnngh</em>.”</p><p>The command is obeyed in a heartbeat. His hand sloppily wraps around his cock and begins to stroke him quickly. He isn’t very fancy about it, simply squeezing and rubbing his cock out of sync with his hips. Most of his energy was solely upon pounding into his hole. Ferdinand seemed to swallow him up so well that he nearly felt it was a damn shame for this to be a one time thing. It was as if his plush ass was built for his cock; to ride on top of him until he was brought to <em>tears</em>. Which he couldn’t seem to stop doing as Ferdinand has complete control over his body with the way he rocks his hips.</p><p>A few more well timed thrusts is all it takes for Hubert to give into his pleasure. The aphrodisiac begins to finally let go of him, and his cock instantly starts to burst inside of Ferdinand. He chokes on his moans, <strong>sobbing</strong> softly in delight as Ferdinand still rides him through his orgasm, milking out every drop of cum into his greedy hole. Despite how loud he cries, Ferdinand refuses to slow down. Not until he reached his own release.</p><p>Fortunately for Hubert, it is only a few tight squeezes and strokes away. Coming down one last time, Ferdinand arches his back as his cock twitches and spills across his chest, dripping down his length onto Hubert underneath him. He’s gasping for air all the while, the heat finally leaving his body. The clouds that had lingered in both of their sex laced brains begins to dissipate, leaving them to face the reality at hand.</p><p>Gradually, the massive highs of their sex falls back down to the land of the living, as Ferdinand gently lifts himself off Hubert’s softening cock. Both men groan at the sensation, as Ferdinand falls down on his back, their legs tangled together as each lies on an opposite end of the tiny bed. The only sounds are their heartbeats and labored breathing as it returns back to normal. Once it grows far too silent, Hubert speaks up.</p><p>“I apologize for my mis-” Hubert begins to offer an apology for poisoning the two of them with an aphrodisiac on accident, but Ferdinand groans and cuts him off.</p><p>“Do <strong>not</strong> mention it.” He stares up at the ceiling, feeling a twisting in his gut. It sinks lower, like a knife digging into his skin. “We can...just forget. No words.”</p><p>As he says this, the knife sinks deeper, stabbing at his guts and making him feel as if he were about to bleed upon the floor. Had he been a <em>fool</em>? Knowing that allowing himself to act so physical with a man he….secretly respected, maybe even <strong>admired</strong> for his dedication at rare times, would only solidify the fluttering feelings he denies.</p><p>“Ah, of course. Then, it is done. No words shall be said after you leave.” Hubert mutters, glancing down at Ferdinand, but the other doesn’t look back. He keeps staring at the walls and ceiling.</p><p>“Yes.” He whispers, closing his eyes and trying to bury those bitter feelings. “...I’ll leave when I’m ready.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah! Thanks so much for reading!!! I hope you all enjoy this silly thing I put together.<br/>I know it's ridiculous, but if you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos! It keeps me writing knowing I have support.</p><p>I don't have much to say besides I'm just really horny for pre ts, and I had yet to write aphrodisiacs or sex pollen, so here we go.<br/>What will be next? Tentacles? Stuck in a wall? Demon/Priest? Camboy AU?<br/>WHO KNOWS I'M ALWAYS HORNY FOR THESE TWO-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>